Oh, Brother!
by BugBite15
Summary: What! Kakashi has a brother! Naruto and Sakura learn more about their sensei than they ever thought they would! Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.
1. A Normal Day

Ohayo, minna-san!! My second fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But Kohaku is my OC.

**A/N:**For some reason, I always have Naruto calling Kakashi "Master Kakashi," like in the manga, or just "Master." But Sakura calls him "Kakashi-sensei" or "Sensei."

**A Normal Day**

It was a normal day in Konoha. Naruto and Sakura, as usual, were waiting for Kakashi to show up. "Oi, Sakura-chan, where do you think he is?" Naruto was starting to get frustrated. As if on cue, Kakashi showed up in his usual puff of smoke. "Sorry, you two, I was sidetracked because there was an elderly woman carrying-" "JUST SHUT UP, YOU LIAR!!" Kakashi was interrupted by a very angry Naruto. "OK, what really happened was-" Kakashi was again interrupted, but not by Naruto. This time, it was Izumo, who seemed to just come out of nowhere.

" Hatake Kakashi, Lady Hokage requires your presence," Izumo said stiffly. Kakashi stared at him for a moment. "_Must_you act like you don't know me?" he said, shaking his head. "Whatever," Izumo was clearly annoyed. "Just get to the Hokage's freakin' office, dammit!" "All right, all right, I'm going, jeez…" Kakashi mumbled as he left.

"UGH, what NOW?" Naruto yelled impatiently. "I don't know," Sakura replied, shrugging her shoulders. Naruto suddenly got an idea.

"Hey, Sakura-chan, let's follow him! Maybe he's in trouble!"

Sakura glared at him. But she went along anyway. 'Cause let's face it: who _doesn't_want to know what the Hokage has to say to Hatake Kakashi?

A/N: Yeah, this is real short, but this is just the beginning. It WILL get better. Probably.


	2. Is Kakashi In Trouble?

A/N: Sorry if everyone's all OOC. Really.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Really, I don't even LOOK like Kishimoto.

**Is Kakashi In Trouble?**

Naruto and Sakura, believing that Kakashi might be in trouble, followed him to the Hokage tower. Unfortunately for them, Kakashi already knew that they would follow him. _Anyone _could've predicted that. So, as he was about to knock on the Hokage's office door, he abruptly turned around. "Wha-AAAAAHHHH!" Naruto screamed, jumping back. " Naruto, you baka, stop screaming," Sakura sighed, exasperated.

"Oi, sorry, Sakura-chan."

"Anyway, why'd you two follow me here?" Kakashi asked.

"Well," Naruto began, laughing sheepishly, "we thought you might be in trouble."

"…In other words, you came to watch the Hokage bite my head off…?"

"Well…yeah."

Kakashi sighed. _This kid is almost more trouble than he's worth, _he thought. _Almost._

Kakashi turned back to the door and knocked lightly.

"I know it's you Kakashi. Get in here," called a stern voice.

Kakashi obediently reached for the knob.

The sight he was about to see, however, would shock him.

No amount of training could ever prepare him, or anyone else, for that matter, for this.

"KOHAKU?!"


	3. Oh, Brother!

A/N: Owarii, gomen nasai for taking so long to update

A/N: Owarii, gomen nasai for taking so long to update. I tend to do that. It's a vicious circle: Get overexcited, get bored, then get back to it. Kind of a curse. Oh, well.

**Oh, Brother**

Tsunade stared intently at the young man (who much more resembled a teen-ager) standing before her. Silver hair, fair skin, deep onyx eyes. He seemed a little shy, a little quiet.

Tsunade continued to stare at him intently until she was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"I know it's you, Kakashi. Get in here," she called in a stern voice.

As Kakashi entered, he saw the young man who had been standing in front of Tsunade.

"KOHAKU?!"

"Ah, so you _do_ know who this is? Good, that saves me some time."

"Huh? That guy looks just like Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura said, looking from one man to the other.

"Yeah, what kind of sick joke is this?!" Naruto screamed, pointing at Kakashi.

Kakashi frowned (sort of).

"There's no joke," he said simply, "it's just that he's…"

"He's…?" Sakura motioned for him to continue.

Kakashi sighed. "He's Kohaku. And he's my brother."

"YOUR WHAT?!" Naruto and Sakura screamed, completely flabbergasted (heheh, I love that word).

"My brother."

As Naruto's poor, underworked brain tried to process this, Kakashi turned to his brother Kohaku, whom he hadn't seen in years.

"So, hello."

"Hello."

"It's been a while."

"It has."

They stared at each other for a while, perhaps getting used to 'looking in the mirror,' as their father used to call it.

"What a…_ happy _reunion," Tsunade teased.

"Gee, you two are kind of conservative, huh?" Sakura asked, smiling.

Kakashi and Kohaku stared at her for a minute, then burst out laughing.

"Conservative?!" they laughed together. "Ok, ok, I get it, maybe I'm a tiny bit stiff today," Kakashi said.

"Kakashi, just hug your brother," Tsunade said, and Kakashi did so. Because you must always listen to the hokage, especially if she is Tsunade.

"Uhm, so," Kakashi started, " not to sound weird or anything, but, why are you here?"

"I, uh, well, someone…figured me out. Owarii," Kohaku said,

Kakashi gave him a weird look. "Figured you out? What are you…oh, I get it. It's all right. You couldn't keep that up forever, you know?"

"Well, yeah, but…"

"'Figured you out'? What the hell are you people even talking about?" Naruto asked, having just gotten over the whole 'brother incident' and confused yet again.

"Well, see," Kohaku started, "I left Konoha a few years ago, but I didn't want anyone to know who I was or where I was from. So, I went to Amegakure and pretended to have amnesia."

"Oh. But how did they figure you out?" Sakura asked.

"Well, I've never really been much of a ninja. I've never been very good with weapons," he said a little sheepishly. "But I've always liked _making_ them."

Kakashi laughed a little. "Yes, I remember you were always folding swords out of paper."

"Right. So I opened a sword shop. Things were going fine, I even had enough spare time for my violin."

"Your violin?" Naruto aked, tilting his head to the side.

" Yes, I love playing the violin. Anyway, I usually work right in front of a fireplace, it's very convenient. One day, a customer thought that I looked too 'frail' or something to be right in front of the fireplace. He thought that I wasn't the owner, just an apprentice. I tried to convince him that he was wrong, but he wouldn't listen. He wanted to get a closer look at me, I guess, and wanted me to come over to the counter. His sword was ready anyway, so as I handed it to him, he took a good look at me. He said, 'You know, you look just like the White Fang of Konoha.'"

_**Flashback**_

"_You know, you look just like the White Fang of Konoha," the man said. Kohaku became a little nervous, he knew that he looked like his father, but he didn't think that anyone would mistake him for the White Fang. "The who?" Kohaku said, trying to look confused. "The White Fang! You can't possibly _not_ know who he is, you're…" the man stopped suddenly, having caught sight of the cord around Kohaku's neck. "What is that?" he said, reaching for it. He pulled it out before Kohaku could stop him. A beautiful azure pendant, with the Hatake clan symbol. "Hm. Just as I thought. The Hatake clan symbol." "What? No, I, it's just…" Kohaku frantically tried to think of an explanation. "Someone didn't have money and traded this for a blade."_

"_Then why haven't you sold it?" A logical question._

"_Well, I, um…" but it was too late. Kohaku had been found out._

_**End Flashback**_

"So, you see, that's what happened."

Naruto and Sakura stared at Kohaku for a while.

"Wait a second," said Sakura, putting two and two together.

"Oh, no," Kakashi groaned. "You just _had_ to tell them the story, too…"

"The White Fang would only have the Hatake clan symbol if he were a Hatake, and if he looks like Kakashi-sensei and Kohaku-san, that must mean…"

"White Fang-san had plastic surgery?" Take a wild guess as to who asked that.

"No, Naruto, it means that Sensei and the White Fang were related."

Kakashi let out a sigh of relief and said (a little too loudly) , "Oh, good, she thinks we're only related." Realizing what he just said, Kakashi tried to redeem himself with, "uh, I mean, sigh yes, we're related. I didn't want you to know because of the shame and so on, and so forth."

"How long have you had that prepared?" Kohaku laughed, fingering the pendant.

"Maybe a while," Kakashi said. "Anyway, you can stay with me, Haku, okay?"

"Kay."

The two Hatake brothers left for Kakashi's house (or apartment, whatever).

"Well," Tsunade said, "Don't you want to find out more?"

"Maybe…" Sakura said slowly (maybe she was trying to sound innocent?).

"Yeah, let's go, Sakura-chan!"

"How about tomorrow? I'm already tired…" Sakura said. "Bye, Tsunade-sama!"

"Yeah, later, Obaachan!" Naruto screamed as he ran out the door.

Tsunade could not help but smile.

That kid could be a nuisance sometimes.

"Almost worse than Jiraiya…" Tsunade said to herself as she got back to her paperwork.

A/N: What do think about the violin thing? Maybe I'm just too instrument obsessed!

Please R&R!


	4. Kakashi's House

A/N: I better finish this story, or else no one will want to read it!

**Oh, Brother!**

The walk back to Kakashi's house was a little awkward.

Of course Kakashi and his brother were happy to see each other after so long, but Kakashi was dreading the explanation Pakkun would demand, and Kohaku was a little unhappy about being back in Konoha.

It's not that Kohaku hated Konoha, it was just that he much preferred Amegakure, and hated that he probably wouldn't be able to show his face there ever again.

"Here we are," Kakashi said, unlocking the door.

"Oh, God," Kohaku said softly.

The house was pretty much the same as it was when Kohaku left, some fourteen years ago. He and Kakashi had moved in when they were ten, two years after their father had died.

It was just the right size for perhaps three people, even though barely two lived there.

Pakkun trotted to the door, intending to greet Kakashi as he usually did, only to find that someone was with him.

Someone who looked remarkably similar to him. Someone _identical_ .

"Uh, Kakashi?" Pakkun started to say, when Kohaku yelped a little in surprise.

The same yelp, incidentally, as the one Kakashi had let out the other day when Pakkun _accidentally_ closed the door on his hand.

"Kakashi, your dog is talking!"

"Kakashi, this person looks just like you!"

"Uh, I know, he doesn't shut up, and I know, I can explain," Kakashi said turning to look at Kohaku and Pakkun, respectively.

"Oh," Kohaku and Pakkun said in unison.

"Okay, Kohaku, this is Pakkun who doesn't shut up, and Pakkun, this is Kohaku. He's my brother."

Pakkun raised his eyebrows.

"You never told me you had a brother," Pakkun said.

"You don't have any pictures or anything."

"Yes, I do, Kakashi said.

"But I keep them in the drawer of my bedside table. I think there's one of the both of us. I'll go check." He turned to Kohaku. "Make yourself at home. And Pakkun, be nice."

"So," Pakkun said after Kakashi left the room, "what brings you here?"

"Well, I lived in Amegakure, and someone thought I looked like the White Fang. I said I wasn't related, but he saw this," Kohaku said, pulling the azure pendant out from under his shirt to show Pakkun.

Pakkun nodded.

"The Hatake Clan symbol. He caught you."

"Yeah. So I came back here because I needed to talk to my brother."

Pakkun looked to the hallway that led to Kakashi's room. It was strange to hear someone refer to him as 'my brother.'

But really, Pakkun thought nothing of the fact that Kakashi had a double bed and always stayed on one side. Or that one half of the bedroom was a little bare compared to the other.

It had never occurred to Pakkun that someone else, except perhaps Kakashi's father, had ever lived with Kakashi.

Pakkun realized that although he had lived with Kakashi for almost twelve years, he only knew a little bit more about him than anyone else.

"Oh, Kakki-chan! You've got some 'splainin' to do!"


End file.
